Don't You Love Me
by Scouti
Summary: Chad tells Sonny that he would never kiss her. So what does Sonny do about it? Does she try and prove Chad wrong? Does she just ignore the comment? Or maybe she finds out Chad's secret weakness? Wait Weakness? Chad have a weakness? Read & find out!
1. Kiss Me

AN: Hey readers! This story is pretty random, but it's my first fanfic so don't be to hard on me!

Disclaimer:

Me: Okay. So my pal Nico is gonna do the disclaimer!

Nico: Hey! Scouti doesn't own Sonny With a Chance.

Me: Thanks Nico! Now let's get on with the story

Don't You Love Me

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. He charged into my dressing without knocking, just to tell me he just got an award for being the "hottest actor." and he just came here to brag about it.

"Chad just take your snooty boot out of here before I kick it out. You are NOT "Hot" you were never even handsom, you are on the lamest TV show ever, and you are the WOARST actor of our generation!" I eclamed gettting worked up.

For a secound I thought I saw hurt in his eye, but in quikly tured to hate. "First of all I am the hottestest guy in the world it says so on my trophy. Secoundly-"

"Correction Chad, it says you're the hottest actor. There is plenty of unknown guys that are hotter than you."

"So you admit that I'm hot."

I groaned. "Go away."

"Fine," he growled.

"Fine," I replied.

"Goo-"

"Can't you too just admit you like eachother and kiss already!" Tawnie screeched. "I'm so tired of the flirting. Just get it over with!"

"WHAT!" Chad shouted. "I wouldn't be caught dead kissing Sonny!"

Ouch, my feelings. As much as I hated to admit it a part of me loved Chad. That's right LOVED him. Don't you dare make me say it again!

"I would never ever kiss Sonny Monroe!"

Okay that's it I have to say something. He went to far!

"Really, Chad? Really?" I asked making my eyes big.

I touched my hand on his arm and felt a tingly feeling.

"Y-yes, r-really."

That's weard. Why did he studder? Could it be... Only one way to find out.

"So you'd never kiss me if I did this?" I asked while I got my figers tangled in his hair.

"N-no, I wouldn't"

"What about this?" I grabbed his chin and started stroking his cheek. It was so rough and mucular. Focuss, Sonny. Focuss. I almost didn't believe what I heard next. Chad let out a moan saying he loved what I was doing. I smiled knowingly. Out of the conner of my eye I saw Tawnie leave the room. _Good choice Tawns._

"N-n-never," he stumbled.

"Oh, really. 'Cause I think you're are in denial Chad. Poor, poor, Chad not knowing how he feels."

I ran two fingers down his face. Starting at his eyes, going to jawline and sliding off his chin.

"I-I-I'm n-not in d-d-d-enial." He stumbled trying to get threw the simple sentence.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and cuddled into his shirt. "Do you want to kiss me now?" I whispered faintly.

I felt his heartbeat quiken.

"N-no, S-S-Sonny, p-please s-s-stop..."

"Why, you like it." I said quite sure it was true. I got even closer than him and started running my fingers through his hair. I looked him in the eyes. "In fact," I breathed on his face, "I'm sure you love it."

"D-d-d-d-on't"

"Oh, so this isn't working at all?" I asked like a teacher would to a student."You don't even desire to kiss me?"

He shook his head not trusting his voice anymore.

"Oh, well, I have one more this to try."

Chad accually looked scared. Chad Dylan Cooper scared? Psh... No way. That's immpossible... isn't it?

I stepped on my tiptoes and kissed Chad on the cheek. Yes I, Sonny Monroe, Kissed TV's Bad Boy, Chad Dylan Copper on the cheek. Go tell the world! And when I kissed him I could've swore I felt sparks.

I looked him in the eyes after that small peck Our face mearly inches apart. His eyes looked shocked. He was totally dazed. _He hasn't kissed me yet. Why hasn't he kissed me yet. Oh my goodness he doesn't like me back! What was I thinking? I was in love with TV's Heartthrob, Chad Dylan Cooper! I had fallen for his charm and he didn't feel the same way._

There was one more thing I had to say and then I'd leave Chad alone and hopefully he'll forget this ever happened. I stared into the eyes begging for him to return the feelings.

"Chad," my voice was quivering with fear, "Don't you love me?" my voice broke and I let a tear slide down my face.

I have no idea why I said love, I mean like or like like would've beenfine, but no I said love.

"Sonny I-" Chad began, but I didn't let him finish.

"It's fine, I've caused you enough trouble. I'll just go," I whispered, whiping fresh tears off my face with the back of my hand.

I started to leave but Chad wrapped his arms around me and spun me around.

The next thing I knew Chad's lips had claimed mine. It took a few secounds to respond, I kissed him back. It was like fireworks were exploading in my mouth. The weird thing was... I wanted more. The next thing I new my back ihit the wall and my hands started messing with his perfect hair. I was certain he was trapping me too the wall to make sure I wasn't gonna runaway. Yeah right, I'm not going anywhere. The next thing I knew Chad nibbled on my bottom lip softly. I moaned melting into him. I opened my mouth and his touge swooped in. At some point I pulled back in the need of air. I leaned agaist Chad for soport and he wrapped his arms around and my legs gave out. Chad swooped me up bridal style and carried me to the chouch.

I was shaking furriously.

"What's wrong, Sonny?" he asked, worry written all over his face.

I finnally found my voice and started mummbling incomplete sentences. "This isn't happeneing. It can't be. I'm dreaming. Dreaming...Isn't really. It can't be. I delusional. I'm going insane! You can't-

I can't-"

He stopped me by kissingmy just above my left eyebrow. "Shh..." he soothed. "It's real Sonshine."

That nickname just made my heart flutter.

"But-" I started.

"Shh..." he whispered again, this time sending a lot of kisses. First my next to my right eye than my jawboan, then just to the right of my mouth, then travling to my sholder, since I was wearing a tanktop. "I love you Sonny," he said finally pecking me on the lips.

"I love you too," I whospered back, before he claimed my lips his again.

AN: So the reason I wrote this is because every Fanfic I've read has made Sonny go gaga over Chad. SO I wanted to change that. Please review! Flames excepted.


	2. Not Going To Kiss Her

AN: Hey readers! Some of you guess are saying that you have read this story before. Well it's because you have. This was the corrected one. Sorry for any confusetion! Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer:

Me: Okay so today I'm going to let Gra-

Tawnie: Me!

Grady: Aw, Tawnie I'm soposed to do it!

Tawnie: No, you're soposed to watch me do it.

Grady: ohhh, okay

Tawnie: Scouti doesn't own Sonny With A Chance. **Takes out a mirrior out ** I'm happy. And PRETTY!

Don't you Love Me

Chapter 2: I'm Not Going To Kiss Her

CDC POV

I charged into Sonny's Dressing Room. Yes, it would've been polite to knock, but I'm CDC and I can do anything. I just had won an Award for being the hottest actor and my life won't be complete until I bragged about it to a certain bubbly brunette.

"Chad, What do you want?" Sonny asked.

Oh, she knew me so well.

"Guess who just won an award for the hottest actor?"

"Hmm, is it Orlando Bloom? Or maybe it's Taylor Lautner? Oh I know It's Zach Efron!"

I gasped. "Zach Efron, is so not hot!"

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is too."

"Is not."

I laughed. "Got you! And for your information, I won the hottest actor award. See it says so on my trouthy."

I showed her a 5 by 5 inch Trophy made of gold, that I had ordered speically made for me. It had Chad Dylan Cooper ingraved in it. I had too pay $5 grand for it, but shhh! Don't you dare tell Sonny!

She looked at me in discust and through the trophy at me. "See I'm the greatest out there! No one compares to the great CDC. Exspeetionly a small town girl from Wisconsin!"

Oh that got her mad.

"Chad just take your snooty boot out of here before I kick it out. You are NOT "Hot" you were never even handsome, you are on the lamest TV show ever, and you are the WOARST actor of our generation!"

Wait she didn't think I was even handsome? Wait Chad don't show you're hurt. CDC is never hurt. CDC needs to stop exclaiming himself in third person. No he doesn't. Okay now I'm just confuzing my self. "First of all I am the hottestest guy in the world it says so on my trophy. Secoundly-"

"Correction Chad, it says you're the hottest actor. There is plenty of unknown guys that are hotter than you."

Oh, no she didn't. No one intterupts Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm so going to make her regret saying that."So you admit that I'm hot."

She groaned. "Go away."

"Fine," I growled.

"Fine," she snapped.

She's so cute when she's angry. Stupid Cute.

"Goo-"

"Can't you too just admit you like eachother and kiss already!" the blonde one screeched. "I'm so tired of the flirting. Just get it over with!"

What she thought I would kiss _that. _Well now that I think about it, it's doesn't sound so bad. She's sweet and sensitive and-

No CDC doesn't think like that. Well maybe Chad does. No. No. No. Chad no kissy Sonny.

"WHAT!" I shouted the Chad Dylan Cooper side taking over. "I wouldn't be caught dead kissing Sonny!"

Son ny looked... _hurt?_

"I would never ever kiss Sonny Monroe!" the words just came out, like I had no control.

"Really Chad? Really?" Sonny asked me. Her voice dangeressly low. Her soft delicate fingers grasped my arm.

"Y-yes, r-really." No way. Did I just _studder?_

Sonny got an evil look in her eyes. _Uh-oh._

"So you'd never kiss me if I did this?" Sonny asked while he got her fingers tangled in my hair.

It accually felt nice. "N-no, I wouldn't"

"What about this?" she grabbed my chin and started stroking my cheek. It felt so right.

And I couldn't believe what happened next, I accually moaned. Me, Chad Dylan Cooper, moan? How did that happen?

Then I remembered Tawnie. Lucky for me she left the room.

"N-n-never," I managed to studder.

"Oh, really. 'Cause I think you're are in denial Chad. Poor, poor, Chad not knowing how he feels."

Sonny walked two fingers down my face.

"I-I-I'm n-not in d-d-d-enial."

she was sreally, really close to me now. I so wanted to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and cuddled into my shirt. "Do you want to kiss me now?" She whispered softly.

My heart skipped a beat.

It felt so so nice to have her so close to me. I loved it. I loved it so much. She was soft and warm and and perfect. But still I said, "N-no, S-S-Sonny, p-please s-s-stop..."

I was practically begging her to stop it. I couldn't kiss her. I couldn't.

"Why, you like it." She said. She got even closer to me and started running her fingers through my hair. She looked me in the eyes. "In fact," She breathed on his face, her breath was so hot, "I'm sure you love it."

She was so right.

"D-d-d-d-on't" I whispered.

"Oh, so this isn't working at all?" she asked me as if I was six."You don't even desire to kiss me?"

Oh, I so did.

I could only shake my head. I couldn't say no anymore. She had me wrapped around her pinky.

"Oh, well, I have one more this to try."

Oh no. I was gonna crack. Whatever she did would work. I would kiss her.

Then she pecked me on the cheek. I was memerized. Her lips felt so good. She was absolutely perfected. And then I realized something I loved her. I loved her. I loved Sonny. Chad Dylan Cooper loves Sonny Monroe. It kept repeating itself in my mind. Over and over.

And then she said something I couldn't believe. "Chad, don't you love me?" her voice broke and a tear slid down her perfect face.

No, don't cry.

"Sonny, I-" I started but she interrupted me.

"It's fine, I've caused you enough trouble. I'll just go," she whispered, whiping fresh tears off her face with the back of her hand.

Then she started to walk off. _No, no, no, no, no._

I wrapped my arms around her. She was not going anywhere. I spun her around and gave her a long sweet kiss. She ended up being trapped on the wall. I wanted more. I kept kissing her and then I did something I swore I would never do to anyone. I nibbled on her lip and we started to french kiss.

I know what you're thinking. Why would the great CDC swear never to french kiss. But hey, nobody deseves to get to taste my tounge. Nobody, but Sonny's the only exception. But she doesn't need to know that... Then I let her go in the need of air. I wrapped my arms secruely around her and she went limp in my arms. I carried her to the couch. She was shaking furiously.

"What's wrong, Sonny?" I asked, concern layered in my voice.

She started mummbling, "This isn't happeneing. It can't be. I'm dreaming. Dreaming...Isn't really. It can't be. I delusional. I'm going insane! You can't- I can't-"

I stopped her rambling by kissing her above her eyebrow. "Shh..." I soothed. "It's real Sonshine."

"But-"

"Shh..." I whispered again, this time kissing her every spot that I could manage. First her right eye than her jawbone, then just to the right of her mouth, then travling to her sholder, since she was wearing a green, stupid cute, tank-top.

"I love you Sonny," I finally whispered, and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

I then kissed her slowly and softly.


End file.
